


Calm, Cool, and... yeah

by swtalmnd



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is Calm, Sherlock is Cool, and the eleventh Doctor is Collec- yeah, no. Also cool!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm, Cool, and... yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a wonderful Etsy customer.


End file.
